


Needy cuddles for lonely souls

by purplejooong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I still don't know how to tag my things on here, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Porn, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, basically it's just hongjoong taking care of a sobbing seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: That night, thought, he couldn’t even find the strength to let out a decent cry, droplets staining his pillow a few times and then totally stopping, leaving him with a big strange weight on his chest heavy enough to disturb his attempts at falling asleep.Oh, if only his roommate was there.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Needy cuddles for lonely souls

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to read this again for corrections so I really hope there aren't incongruences and errors through it. That said, enjoy!

“How long do I have to wait till everything gets better?” 

Seonghwa murmured to himself, head falling heavy on his pillow as he let his phone sink into the soft bedsheets after throwing it, a fresh smell leaving the fabric when the weight of his body pressed over it. He felt overwhelmed by the endless strand of events that occurred in his daily life, every single one of them adding a pebble to the big and, by that time, unmanageable heap of thoughts that clouded his mind. It wasn’t the first time the uneasiness took advantage of him, the thing he hated about it was that he had to endure it by himself. Sometimes he just cried to sleep hoping the early morning headache wouldn’t be that sore – and it proved him wrong every time –, other times he just hoped for someone to hug him and dispel every bad sensation from his body. That, however, never happened, so the crying option was the best one so far. 

That night, thought, he couldn’t even find the strength to let out a decent cry, droplets staining his pillow a few times and then totally stopping, leaving him with a big strange weight on his chest heavy enough to disturb his attempts at falling asleep. 

_Oh, if only his roommate was there._

Seonghwa hated how the room – and the house –, big enough for two people, was always so silent being his roommate a rare creature for that four walls. Sometimes he didn’t even witness him coming home, softly stepping over the drawer, picking up a comfortable pair of tracksuit pants and a big old t-shirt – he used to have so many, some of them even being personalised by his own artsy hands – and crawling up the little stairs of their bunk bed to finally rest after a day of work. He always had those attentive manners towards Seonghwa and Seonghwa used to thank him by doing the little house chores he could do to keep the little apartment they lived in clean and comfy for both of them. 

That boy, Hongjoong, was really a hard worker and he wondered if him, as a singer, ever did the tiniest part of work a producer goes through. He was also glad to him for being the one who helped him out with his songs, adding more work that’s not supposed to be his on his shoulders. 

And Seonghwa really wished for that boy to be there that night, hoping he could have some nice words for him in that moment too: he didn’t need words to write down on a piece of paper, but any kind of reassuring ones from someone would be enough and he really needed that someone to be Hongjoong that night. 

He sighed, a hand heavily falling on his eyes as he laid supine on his bed. Shortly after that, his phone buzzed under his back – he rolled over it while moving around – and he reached for it without lifting the hand shielding his two reddened eyes after that small cry he had. When the device was in front of him, he parted his finger and a familiar name came up on the bright display, too bright for the dim lights of the room. 

**Joong** 🦋 

_Ohi_ _Hwa, do u need to talk?_

Seonghwa rose a brow confused, a buzz followed, his facial expressions morphing. 

**Joong** 🦋 

_Lift_ _ur_ _eyes_

The man let his eyes travel from the phone to the little curtain he used to have on his side of the bunk bed, finding a little hand opening it and two comforting eyes peeking from above. Hongjoong’s head was hanging carelessly from the bed above, the single painted nail he used to have – a bright red, that time – reflecting the soft light the fairy lights Seonghwa hanged on his wall did. 

“ _Ah_ you’re home...” 

“Rest day today, even If I didn’t really rest as you already know.” 

He smiled, Seonghwa answered with a yielding shake of his head. Hongjoong didn’t know the word rest. 

“I can imagine it. Uhm...have you...” 

“Witnessed you crying? Yeah totally. Need to talk?” 

Seonghwa felt blushing and he probably was, his cheeks reddening under his hand for the embarrassment. He stayed silent a bit, insecure about letting all his emotions go now that he had the chance, but then he shook his head a “yes” and welcomed the smaller guy crawling down and sitting on his side, hand gingerly tapping on his fingers that shut again over his eyes. 

“What happened?” 

Seonghwa let out a long sigh, followed by a throaty sound feeling the thin covering layer he put on his emotions slip away with the delicate taps Hongjoong did over his skin. Slowly exposing his glossy eyes, he let his look travel to Hongjoong’s face, the sight of his swollen features making him soft realising he was probably going to sleep but decided to help him out with his aching heart first. 

“It’s just...one of _those_ days.” 

Hongjoong knew Seonghwa had those kind of mood swings, but never witnessed one with his own eyes being that guy too good at acting fine. And he kind of hated him for that, knowing he felt like shit without _really_ knowing when. 

He rose his hand, fingertips brushing some strand of hair away from Seonghwa’s forehead, lightly caressing the skin under it. 

Seonghwa dived into the touch, closing his eyes a little as his gaze stayed on the long lashes of the other guy. 

“Can I do anything?” 

Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa’s grey locks over his left ear, shivers were sent down his back at the touch. 

“Not really but...can I ask you for a hug?” 

“ _Oooh_...so you’re the one demanding it now?” 

“C’mon Joong...” 

He always brought that argument up when Seonghwa demanded for affection, remarking how he denied him a hug once as it was a life-changing experience. But he knew it was just a little tease Hongjoong pulled over him before satisfying his requests, so he let him. 

He pouted at him, making grabby hands receiving a hearty laugh before silence went down and that guy could lower over him, arms going over his shoulder to bring him closer and let him rest his head in the hollow of his neck. 

Seonghwa breathed in and let his arms encircle the tiny waist of the other one, hid by the large pink shirt he was wearing. He stayed still in that position for some minutes, Hongjoong let him and travelled his hand up and down his back, stroking away the bad feelings knotted in his chest making it lighter. That was even better than the comforting words he dreamed of, the warmth of his skin spoiling Seonghwa’s needy part. 

The taller boy breathed in and exhaled over Hongjoong’s skin, chills all over his body when the hot air crushed over his neck. And after that, Hongjoong could feel something wetting the portion of skin Seonghwa was resting on and he didn’t have to do maths to understand what was going on. 

“Seonghwa...” 

Not an answer, just a silent cry. His arms tightened on his waist, Hongjoong tried to peek at his face, way too buried into his skin. 

“Ohi Hwa...would you look at me, please?” 

He asked gentle, a hand rubbing over his head after freeing from the hug. Seonghwa cried at the loss over his shoulders and responded by burying his face furthermore not wanting to show the mess he was. Eyes as red as the nail polish Hongjoong wore, swollen due the tears, and lips nibbled as he tried to stop that sloppy theatre. It was only when Hongjoong parted almost completely from him – forcing Seonghwa to stay on his bed placing hands on his sobbing chest – that a clear vision of a definitely tired and overwhelmed Seonghwa appeared in front of him, embarrassment growing strong in that guy’s chest as he hid his face in the pillow, crying. 

He wanted to die. 

“Seonghwa please, look at me.” 

“ ‘on’t want too, I look miserable.” 

“Park Seonghwa.” 

The way Hongjoong’s voice dropped an octave while calling him full name made a strange reaction in his stomach. The times he called him full name, no diminutives or endorsements, were the times he _really_ was mad with him, but the tone he used was more of a parental scolding one that a I’m-mad-at-you one. 

Seonghwa felt a hand caressing his exposed cheek, brushing softly some of the tears rolling down making his skin salty. He carefully turned his head to him, finding a worried gaze of a caring friend. Sniffing, he rose a bit from his position, sitting back on the elbows, and the hand Hongjoong rested on his chest slowly slipped down, stopping on his side. They were now locking gazes and something clicked in both of them. 

Was it the moment, was it the mood, Hongjoong felt captured by those two sheepish eyes studying him; and Seonghwa skipped a bit at the thumb tracing circles on his skin, swiping away salty tears replacing the bad emotions that brought them out with something more pleasant and needed. Hongjoong was better at words than actions, yet that night he seemed focused on giving Seonghwa all the touches he needed. 

Seonghwa’s body moved alone when he enclosed with Hongjoong’s one, hands trailing their way from his waist to his face, feather touches on the clothed skin under them. The smaller boy shivered and leant a bit closer, naturally, relaxing in the touch when their faces were close enough to feel warm breath brush his lips. 

“Can...can I?” 

He really didn’t know how he found himself hooked over Hongjoong like that, almost gravitating around his presence for the last year they lived together but only finding that night the energy to crush into his atmosphere. 

The hand Hongjoong used to trace circles over Seonghwa’s face slowly moved down, resting peaceful on his shoulder when he hummed a “yes” on the two plumpy lips closer to his. 

It started slow, their lips locking in a chaste little peck testing grounds, but it morphed into a sloppy sequence of kisses before it turned into a heated wet one. Seonghwa let his tongue run – a bad habit of him, never keeping his tongue at place and what was better than a kiss to let it be? – savouring the sweet yet salty taste of that messy kiss, Hongjoong surrendered at it letting out a heavy sigh when they parted, giving both of them the minimum amount of time to regain some oxygen back just to feel it vanish again when they searched ravenous for each other. 

“ _Ah_...good...I want more.” 

Seonghwa managed to say with thin low voice, Hongjoong’s instincts almost being awoken by it. 

“What do you want?” 

He asked swiftly, his hands gently pushing Seonghwa down on his pillow again, making it easier for Hongjoong to crawl above him setting his knees on his sides, his lower back plopping over the tonic stomach Seonghwa’s one was. He whined feeling the pressure Hongjoong’s body did on his own, but let it be while he pulled him back again for another kiss. 

“More. More of you...?” 

He said hesitant but shortly after their lips were once again locked in a warm kiss, this time a little bit less messy. 

They didn’t know if that _thing_ they were having was driven by the electricity they felt in the air as they pushed each other over the edge, breaking all the layers covering the dark sides of their beings, kiss after kiss, lap after lap. 

When Seonghwa sucked on Hongjoong’s upper lip, he received a bite with a gentle pull on his lower one and it drove him crazy the way Hongjoong’s hand where slowly caressing his shoulders, neck and now hair, pulling some strands greedy. The taller one let out a whine at the pull and Hongjoong mischievously grinned at that, sinking into the kiss more before releasing. 

“You liked that?” 

Seonghwa briefly hummed, letting his hand trace Hongjoong’s sides as he gently pushed his hair back again, exposing skin on his neck where soon red marks would be seen bloom for that night and some days after. 

He nibbled at the golden skin – kind of loving the tone of it, making it almost the same colour caramel had –, sucking some marks in as he trailed from the base of it to a sensible spot under Seonghwa’s ear, making him grit his teeth and squeeze one of his hands on Hongjoong’s hip. 

“ _Oh...here?”_

Hongjoong said, scratchy and provocative as he let his teeth sunk into the flesh, making Seonghwa squirm like a little girl. Instinctively, he shut himself with a hand, embarrassment painting his face crimson red for such an exaggerated reaction over some simple kisses. He may have been really desperate for touch if, with only those simple attentions, he could feel the knot in his stomach build up. 

And the perfectly round shaped butt laying over it didn’t really help. 

“Hongjoong please oh my God.” 

He felt another rush of blood reach his ears when Hongjoong placed a languid lap on the whole length of his neck, sucking a mark under his chin as the cherry on top. 

_You asked for this_ he said to himself squeezing once again on the hip in his hand, letting the other one stroke the back of the guy that was now driving him insane with his whole body pressed over his and his sly lips marking him well. 

Hongjoong, however, sighed before going back over his face, aiming for another wet kiss that gladly come, thirsty moves being satisfied deeply. 

“Where do you want this to lead?” 

The smaller one asked, voice clearly heated as he licked his lips, locking gazes with Seonghwa’s glossy eyes. 

Where did he wanted it to lead? The answer was obvious but probably Hongjoong wanted to hear it loud and clear. 

Blushing, Seonghwa tried to seem not so desperate answering as Hongjoong pecked his left cheek. 

Spoiler: he failed. 

“I... I want to fuck y- no, I want you to fuck me.” 

Hongjoong’s lashes fluttered at that, his eyes going wide open and looking directly into the keen ones Seonghwa’s became. He was confused for a moment and that made the other one puzzled too, then a little giggle – one of the many that made Seonghwa coo at him sometimes – broke the silence and a little peck came over the tip of the taller one nose, making his eyes squeeze. 

“Ok, I didn’t think you’d be that direct. Come here.” 

The affirmation made Seonghwa’s skin burn as he let Hongjoong press a chaste kiss on his lips, letting him feel his body with his tiny hands traveling down his chest. The feather touches slowly morphed into some exploring firmer ones, pads tapping rhythmical sometimes making Seonghwa feel all his ten fingers slide down hungry. 

He served again some hot pecks on his neck, leaving in some wet kisses here and there before biting on his collarbone, receiving a whine as an answer. Hongjoong loved hearing Seonghwa being so desperate and defenceless under him, his cries music for his ears that he would probably never get enough after tasting them the first time. He would compare them to some rare nectar, but the thought made him cringe as it was way too cheesy for his character. 

Seonghwa, in the meanwhile, let his hands wrap over Hongjoong’s shoulders, pinching at the shirt under them hoping he would get the message. However, Hongjoong was too invested into kissing and lapping at his neck, into making Seonghwa’s limbs turn into jelly, that ignored the request and caught it up when he felt long fingers pushing his locks back: Seonghwa was helplessly looking directly into his eyes when he pulled once again the fabric. 

“I want to feel your skin, please.” 

And Hongjoong didn’t need any remark before lifting his torso to remove his big shirt, his lower back slipping further behind making him smirk when he felt something hard poking at his butt cheeks. Seonghwa, however, blushed harder than he already was when he reached for his own shirt tucked into the pair of soft pants he changed in when he got home, freeing his upper body from the garment letting it fall at the edge of his bed followed by the shirt Hongjoong freed himself from. 

“Someone’s happy to have me up here giving him kisses.” 

Seonghwa let out a whine and pouted at him, his long fingers caressing now the burning skin of the boy comfortably sitting on him only some centimetres away from his upcoming hardness. He traced down the line of his body, pads lightly caressing his sides, chest and broad shoulders before cupping his face, shaking it gently into them making Hongjoong complain. 

“You’re so cute.” 

He managed to say before bringing the smaller one back down for a kiss, Hongjoong smiled in it as he rested his hands on his bare chest, Seonghwa shivered. 

It needed Seonghwa a moment when he felt the whole weight of Hongjoong shift from his lower tum directly over his dick, friction of their pelvis connecting making him moan louder than before. Hongjoong, though, smiled mischievous as he let his hips thrust slowly letting their intimate parts rub against each other with clothes brushing over them, the contact knotting Seonghwa’s stomach more. 

“Oh fuck, Hongjoong don’t do that.” 

Hongjoong gave another thrust, Seonghwa moaned. 

“Do what?” 

“Oh, for real?!” 

Not that he regretted what he brought to himself that night, but man was that guy a tease as big as a whole three floors apartment. Well, not that Seonghwa wasn’t expecting it though, being Hongjoong always ready to friendly annoy him when he had the chance to the few times they could spend more than, like, twenty minutes together. At least, he hoped for the teases to drop the moment things would start to get _serious._

After that, Hongjoong started trailing kisses again over Seonghwa’s torso, marking his chest and nibbling at the skin time by time. He groaned when he felt the pads on his shoulder deepen the touch after leaving a little mark near one of Seonghwa’s nipple, the chest under his mouth rose and fell in a sigh. 

_Oh,_ he thought, lips parted a bit breathing warm as he let his gaze hook up with Seonghwa’s face, finding his avoidant eyes fixed on the fairy lights hanging on the wall. Hongjoong sank his teeth on his pink nipple and Seonghwa’s body grew lavish under him, a leg kicked lightly on his thigh and Hongjoong gave another thrust of hips, hands gripping fondly on his waist while doing it. The submissive whine Seonghwa let out made Hongjoong’s cock twitch into his pants, being his low voice slowly turning scratchy and pitch a monstrous turn on for him. 

The sheepish look Seonghwa gave him when he finally had the courage to look at his face – Hongjoong eyes never stopped searching for the other one’s – was priceless and Hongjoong better thought to reward him with another friction of their hips that made the other guy react by shoving one of his hands into the dark locks of Hongjoong before pulling him up for another kiss. He was driving him insane. 

“You’re such a tease.” 

Breathed Seonghwa over his lips, both of them shiny with spit and swollen. Hongjoong answered with a languid lap on his upper lip, making them part again for another lustful connection welcomed by both parts. 

“I know.” 

He said almost whimsical, hand rubbing over the bit-marked nipple making Seonghwa’s body quiver. 

“Please Hongjoong, I _need_ more.” 

Seonghwa cried submissive, his voice broken by the multiple stimulations Hongjoong was giving to him by biting, kissing, caressing and lapping every single inch of skin he had on display. 

“Are you sure?” 

Hongjoong asked again, a careful undertone in his breathy heated voice when he left a peck right in the centre of Seonghwa’s clavicles. The taller loved all that care by him, all those “are you sure?”, “you liked that?”, he felt being spoiled like a little dirty prince in his dirty little castle. 

Seonghwa hummed in acceptance and Hongjoong let their lips connect again with a soft touch, he stroked his cheek and then parted from him, leaving his body for a moment while going to his drawer. As Hongjoong searched for something, Seonghwa took a moment to look at all the little marks starting to appear on his body and a little unconscious smile painted his lips, morphing into an embarrassed one when he witnessed how hard he was down there: the full shape of his cock visible under the smooth fabric hiding it. 

The plop of a bottle and a small silvery envelope made him resort from his thoughts, both of them laying near his head as Hongjoong crawled over him again, returning the warmth lost in that little amount of time. Didn’t need a science degree to understand that a lube and a condom where now waiting to be used as Hongjoong kissed him again, letting his hand travel down on his skin until he reached the limb of his pants. Painfully slow, he let the garment slide away till it was fully removed thanks to some gentle kicks Seonghwa did to help him out, letting him place his body comfortably between his legs as he reached for his underwear too. In a blink of an eye, the black boxers were down on the floor too. 

Seonghwa shivered at the cold winter air hitting his angry red length, but the warm pressure Hongjoong palm executed over it made his insides thrill in ecstasy. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re already that hard?” 

By remarking his condition, Hongjoong did no good at the knot in both their stomach, in fact it just helped the angry length in is hand twitch more when he wrapped it at its base. Seonghwa moaned, his hand clung around the blanket under him and the other one laid flat on his stomach after he tried to reach for Hongjoong’s face, failing miserably. 

Needy, Seonghwa tried to make a request. 

“Can you use your mouth? Those...ah...pretty lips of yours...please.” 

_Dirty slut_ Hongjoong thought, but the smile spreading on his face said everything about that nasty needy request Seonghwa made with the gluttonous tone he had by then. He felt proud for being able to wreck the calm and elegant Seonghwa he knew like that, it was empowering. 

“How can I deny if you ask it like that.” 

Seonghwa whined again and Hongjoong liked that too much to stop at teasing, even in such a situation. He gave two firm pumps on his dick, Seonghwa let out a yip and he felt his breath leave his lungs when a warm wet sensation enveloped the head of his length. Darting his eyes, Seonghwa found Hongjoong with his pretty red lips wrapped around him, his gaze firm on his face almost grinning when their eyes locked. 

Keeping his languid look on Seonghwa, Hongjoong sucked on receiving a groan and a hand in his hair as a response. Proud, he kept doing his job lapping at his frenulum before going slowly – _stressfully_ – down, taking Seonghwa bit by bit deeper till he could, stopping before his gag reflex could react. And Seonghwa was a moaning mess by the time Hongjoong started to bob his head, his dick disappearing and coming out from his mouth with rhythmical moves growing faster. Seonghwa tightened his grip into the dark locks under it, Hongjoong whined and stopped a second to catch his breath, leaving his dick with a strand of spit that broke on his chin. Leaking precum, the hardness in front of him twitched vigorously and Hongjoong smiled proud seeing Seonghwa’s face bloom crimson, red petals all over his body making him look like a main dish on the table slowly being consumed. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was having the time of his life. 

Hongjoong gave a pat on Seonghwa’s inner thigh before leaving his position, reaching for the lube and the condom on the pillow taking the chance to admire him better from above. He looked on the verge of insanity, Hongjoong wanted to pat himself on the shoulder. 

Seonghwa’s hand left the dark locks where it hid and travelled over Hongjoong’s neck, tapping with his index finger on that single mole he had on it. Seonghwa always found it attractive, he wanted to kiss it so bad and he took the chance when the guy leaned down to grab the things on the pillow. Hongjoong hummed happily at the gesture and left a peck on his forehead, then started working over his own tracksuit pants and underwear, removing the last layer of clothes keeping them separated. 

“We can stop if you want, or we can switch if you don’t feel comfortable anymore.” 

He reassured, but Seonghwa shook his head a “no” and grabbed Hongjoong’s hand, looking so small and delicate in his. 

“I’m fine, keep going. I _really_ want you.” 

Hongjoong smiled, cheeks flushing a little when he giggled making Seonghwa’s heart melt. 

He opened the lube bottle and gently spread Seonghwa’s legs open as he left some other kisses on his neck, trying to relax his body enough to prepare him. It wasn’t the first time Hongjoong had sex with a guy but he couldn’t know if Seonghwa ever did, so he took all the precautions he could to let both of them enjoy it. 

Squeezing, he let the lube smear his fingers and Seonghwa watched, gulping. 

“I’m gonna go slow, ok?” 

Saying that, Hongjoong brought his fingers on the rim of Seonghwa’s butthole, circling it slowly and careful feeling Seonghwa puddle under his touch, yet he froze in place when the first finger went in and his flesh squeezed around it following a moan. 

  
“ _Oh shit,_ you’re thigh. Try to relax, ok?” 

Seonghwa had his eyes shut as he let Hongjoong work, not because he wasn’t good or it felt bad, but because it felt...strange. Yes, he sometimes fingered himself while masturbating but it felt strange for someone else doing it to him. 

Back arching, Seonghwa cried when the second finger went in, slow movements growing faster as Hongjoong worked and left some kisses on his chest, sometimes even nibbling his skin making him sob higher. He felt a shock and his leg twitched when a brush to his prostate came, the knot in his stomach growing. 

“ _Ah-_ there... Hongjoong, there...please.” 

“Here?” 

Hongjoong – voice tempting – brushed against the point, pressing harder, and Seonghwa moaned again, his hands squeezed over Hongjoong’s shoulder grabbing them as they were his grip to reality. After some moments, a third finger went in and Seonghwa felt being close at coming as he reached for Hongjoong’s face, kissing him. 

“I feel close, Joong I’m close.” 

Seonghwa felt the sudden emptiness Hongjoong’s hand left and cried, some tears leaking from the corner of his eyes as he heard the condom being opened and quickly worn by the other guy. The lube bottle was squeezed again and Hongjoong took care at covering his whole hardness before aligning with him, hands firmly grabbing his waist as he guided him into the action. 

“Quick...please.” 

“Oh my God you’re so needy.” 

He said before pushing in the first centimetres, making the one receiving him yip and grab so strong on his shoulders he would probably leave fingerprints on him. Hongjoong took his time bottoming up, kissing and caressing Seonghwa to keep him as relaxed as he could while doing it; and it worked pretty well as Seonghwa was breathing hard in the kisses and lapping at his lips, needy as he’s never been. 

When he was fully in, he stilled for a second and warned Seonghwa before moving, rolling his hips slow, deep and teasing. Because, of course, the tease wouldn’t stop just because they were close to the climax: he let his hips grind without really hitting his sensitive spot, letting Seonghwa cry and beg his name, beg for him to go faster and deeper, beg for him to break him, to fuck him till he completely forgot the uneasiness clouding his mind some moments before. And Hongjoong – after having fun for some pushes – gave him a strong one that touched _the_ spot, and Seonghwa was sent cloud nine when tears rolled down and Hongjoong started kissing them away, hips still working. 

“Those...ah-...are the only tears you’re allowed to shed tonight.” 

He said, voice low and breathy as he gave in some other pushes that made Seonghwa quiver and moan like a teenager having sex for the first time. Hongjoong wrapped the leaking cock under him in his hand, stroking him some pumps harmonizing with his pushes; Seonghwa grabbed at his dark hair and let himself enjoy the moment before emptying into the other boy’s hand and his belly, a throaty sound accompanying. 

Hongjoong needed some more pushes before he could come too, but Seonghwa let him as he kissed the shit out of him, nibbling and sucking his lips that still tasted a bit like himself. After that, Hongjoong let his head collapse on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he twitched with the climax, breath warm and heavy over his golden skin that he so much liked. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them overwhelmed with sensations listening to their irregular breaths going slowly back to normality. It was a laugh from Hongjoong that broke the silence, Seonghwa peeked at his face still buried in his shoulder. 

“What?” 

Seonghwa asked confused, Hongjoong finally pulled out before laying comfortable on his chest where he started tracing circles, his index finger delicate over him. He now looked incredibly small and harmless, his hair spreading soft over Seonghwa’s sweaty skin as he didn’t fuck everything out of him. With a hum, the taller let one hand reach for his cheek, caressing it with a thumb; Hongjoong leaned into the touch like a kitten, Seonghwa cooed at that. 

“Next time let’s switch.” 

He simply said, placing a tiny kiss on his palm before rolling his head up to meet the two round eyes that were scanning him lovingly. 

Seonghwa smiled and left a little peck on the point of his nose, making it scrunch. 

_Next time, huh?_ He wouldn't mind. 

“Sure, but for now let’s take a shower before sleeping, shall we?” 

“If you can walk, you were being pretty needy down there.” 

And by that, Seonghwa gasped blushing again before running his hands all over Hongjoong, tickling him till he surrended with tears in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoh that was my first time writing a smut in english so I just went for something simple. I found it pretty funny so WHO KNOWS WHAT THE FUTURE MAY BRING!  
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!


End file.
